


Almost Magical

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 1992 school year, some Hogwarts professors chill and do wizard drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Magical

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a speed-writing competition with the prompt: (dialogue) "Is it weird that I find myself attractive when I smoke?"

~ Almost Magical ~

"Is it weird that I find myself attractive when I smoke?" Gilderoy Lockhart asked, taking another hit of Shredded Unicorn Hair from the wizard-bong.

Of course, it wasn't _actually_ shredded unicorn hair. That was just the name wizard-stoners had given to a particular strain of the plant they got high off of. Actual unicorn hair was much too valuable and magical a substance to be used in such a way.

"Not at all, dear, not at all," Sybill Trelawney replied. "Self-cest is a very classy fetish."

Neither of them bothered to mention the fact that Gilderoy found himself attractive all the time, no matter what he was doing.

"Yes, very classy," piped up Filius Flitwick, who really had nothing to add to the conversation but desired to be a part of it, all the same.

"Refined, even," Sybill added.

And although that would not be particularly funny under normal circumstances, it sent the three of them into a fit of giggles.

~end~


End file.
